Glimpse of Hope
by Kiiam
Summary: The world has fallen into despair, and mankind struggles to survive against an indomitable force. The girl who took up her father's blade fights together with her companions, hoping that one day they'll find a way to change the world.
1. Prologue: A Future of Despair

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: Wow... it's been quite a while since I've posted an FE fic. My roots are in this section since I posted some romantic one-shots here when I was barely an amateur. I've been playing Fire Emblem: Awakening nonstop, and I've been browsing the FE fanfic section lately to see what fics the game has inspired and I've found some pretty quality fics. I remember years ago when the material was... _lacking in taste_, and the recent stuff I've read has been a great encouragement to me along with the game itself. It inspired me to write this, and I'm dying to share it with you all. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Prologue: A Future of Despair**

_They had all fought so hard. Each and every one of them. Together with friends and lovers fighting side by side they had attacked. They had gone to stop the resurrection and the madman who would bring about the world's destruction with their prince leading them. It had been a tough, lengthy battle that had taken a toll on all of them, but eventually the evil sorcerer was cut down. They had won. _

_Or so they thought._

_In the throes of death, the sorcerer had let loose one last attack that should have taken their leader's life. But the prince was pushed away by the one who had always been at his side, taking the magic attack for him. The prince had rushed to his fallen companion's side, and smiled when he helped the person up. The attack hadn't been fatal._

_Relief suddenly transformed into shock and horror when another attack struck the prince in the heart. It had been a fatal magic attack, dealt by someone whom everyone had trusted with their lives._

_The remnants of magical energy gutted out as the prince's lifeless body fell to the stone cold floor. His closest and most trusted companion, who had been with the prince since their journey began, did not break down or cry as one would expect. Instead, that person had laughed in the face of such tragedy._

_After all, why would that person cry when they had been the killer?_

_The soldiers and friends close by were overcome with shock as they watched the spectacle. Immediately, confusion mounted, tempers soared, and questions spilled forth from the lips of their companions, demanding why their trusted friend had killed their beloved prince._

_They wouldn't get an answer to the unbelievable act they had all witnessed, however. A roar strong enough to shake mountains echoed through the temple that had become a battlefield. More laughter from the betrayer followed the dragon's cry._

_And that's when the slaughter began._

* * *

The night sky stretched out into forever above the heads of the weary soldiers. Another hard battle had been fought under the dark clouds that covered up the stars and moon, and they had emerged victorious.

None of them were celebrating. How could they, when victory had become so hollow?

They had started with an army. Of course, to describe their forces as an "army" was using the term quite broadly but it had been one of the largest forces that could be gathered nowadays, at that said something. They assaulted one city, catching their enemy in a surprise attack and retaking the ruined city. It was a rare accomplishment, but now they no longer had the element of surprise. When they tried to push farther into enemy territory, they had lost approximately half of their soldiers. Not wanting to lose more, they had retreated back to the city they had recaptured. They had held their position for days, and while their numbers kept decreasing, the number of enemies remained large and consistent. Another retreat had been ordered, and they lost the city after being whittled done to barely a fifth of what their former force had been. As they escaped, their enemy dispatched a sizeable force to pursue and finish their company off. They had managed to fight off the battalion that was sent after them, but at a hefty cost.

"It hurts…! Someone…!" One soldier cried. A medic rushed over to him, raising a staff to heal the man's wounds.

"C'mon, stay with me!" One of the soldiers with minor injuries ordered his companion as he cradled him in his arms.

"I-I'm sorry… I… I ca…n't…" The man croaked as blood seeped through his bandages despite the efforts made to keep the wounds closed. The man's head lolled to the side as the light left his eyes. The soldier that had failed to save him bowed his head in remorse and helplessness. Another one passing by was shouting for help.

"We need a healer over here! He's bleeding out!"

"Anyone got a vulnerary? Just one! She's not going to last much longer at this rate…"

"Damn it! He's gone…"

Now, their party consisted of only a handful of small platoons. Many of which were hurt and on the verge of death. They had gone into battle hopeful and optimistic. Now they were broken and depressed, and only the promise from their leader vowing to see them back home safely kept them going.

Said leader stood near the edge of their camp, looking out over the barren wasteland that she thought might have been a meadow once if the patches of dead grass littering the field were any indication. Now it was just decorated with her fallen comrades and the creatures they had slain.

Lucina turned away from the scene to look back at their encampment. Her eyes swept over her weary knights and soldiers, lingering on the ones who sustained heavy injuries and were clinging to life as those around tried to help them. They were only a day's march from one of the cities that hadn't yet fallen. There, her soldiers could rest. Their injuries could be treated. Some may even get to see their families again…

She shook her head, expelling any doubts that were creeping into her head. She WOULD see these men and women home safely. She'd do better than her best to protect them. They had followed her into this battle, and she would make sure that those who remained would not be left behind.

Lucina's eyes widened when she caught movement from across the landscape just beyond the darkness. Several bodies rose from amongst the corpses, though they had the appearance to match a corpse.

Fitting, seeing as the Risen were just the undead soldiers to their enemy.

Lucina drew Falchion, sweeping it in front of her as if she were cutting away the darkness in front of them. Soldiers lingering near the borders of their camp closest to her witnessed her drawing the holy blade and knew what it meant. Lucina turned to address the soldiers, announcing her orders in a loud voice.

"Give the signal to march! I want at least two attending to every one person injured! We've already lost too many in battle and I don't want anyone dying while they're moving! Pack only what supplies we need and leave the rest of it! I won't force any of you to stay, but those well enough to draw their weapons can join me if they wish!"

Lucina's lips twitched upwards for a brief moment as the soldiers that could still fight drew their weapons. Despite how tired they were and even against everything that had been thrown at them, they still had that determined fire in their eyes.

She wasn't arrogant enough to believe it herself, but their drive came from the one who inspired and led them through every battle and hardship they had been faced with. Even the injured wished they could fight alongside Lucina, but promised themselves that they would retreat with the others and hold out until they got back home. Even if the situation was dire, each one felt hope well up inside their chest knowing that they were led by Lucina. Her courage and determination in the face of despair was their beacon of light that gave them hope.

People were already moving, unloading weapons and supplies from the transports so they could carry the injured and packed them on the horses instead. Dented and broken swords and spears were discarded and healing supplies were packed away into the pockets in their armor to help make space. Lucina felt encouraged just watching them. They would survive.

And she would follow after them once the Risen were dealt with.

Turning her back on the party, she raised the sword that had been passed down to her and charged towards the bodies that lumbered towards them from across the field. Dozens of soldiers followed after her, raising their own weapons in the air. Their shouting voices accompanied the charge, letting the Risen know that though they were exhausted, their will to fight was nowhere close to being extinguished.

Lucina met the first Risen, swinging Falchion and swiftly decapitating the zombie. Following up her attack she pivoted around the body as it fell, impaling another Risen that had followed after the first. She tore her sword from its body, pulling its body to the ground with the force she withdrew her blade from its chest. Jumping over its body, she brought her sword down on another Risen, carving a deep gash in its side before swinging her sword back around and bisecting another that had tried to strike at her from behind. Around her, the men and woman that had joined her charge were striking down the Risen that were suddenly swarming around them. They kept together in a group to support one another, striking and defending simultaneously with combined attacks. Even if their group was small, they fought hand in hand and cut ferociously into their enemies.

However, like most battles, their remarkable skills and teamwork would only take them so far. All Risen, even the weak revenants that they were facing, only fell when a decisively fatal blow was dealt to them. Sever an arm or a leg, it didn't matter, they would crawl and hobble in order to rake their claws into their targets. The most annoying thing about Risen groups were their numbers, an advantage the creatures boasted in nearly every battle. Lucina grimaced to herself when she found that they were boxed in, having miscalculated in determining the number of Risen in the field. There were a lot more than she had initially thought, and they were closing in. The fire the soldiers had shown before was beginning to dwindle out as dozens of Risen came closer, moaning and growling as their claws reached forward to draw blood from the humans they were fighting.

Lucina only gripped Falchion tighter in her hands as she pressed forward, cutting into Risen after Risen and advancing with her troop who followed behind her, covering her back. They would get out of this. Maybe if they struck at a small cluster they could break through and…

Over the moans of the undead and the sound of iron tearing through rotten flesh, a shrieking cry came echoed from above. A voice that Lucina recognized followed it.

"Lucina!"

A cluster of Risen were torn apart as a wyvern swooped down and raked its claws over their bodies and heads. Lucina smiled victoriously as their ally carved a hole in the mass, reducing the number of Risen by at least a quarter in a single sweep. Lucina turned to her soldiers and shouted words of encouragement.

"Forward! Just a little more and this battle will be over!"

Her soldiers replied with their own battle cries, displaying their renewed vigor and tearing into the remaining Risen with everything they had. The wyvern from above swooped down again, and Lucina glanced up at in just in time to see a figure jump off of the mount, though it wasn't the rider. The figure landed right on top of a Risen, sword carving the undead creature right down the middle.

"Hmph. You're looking pretty tired, Lucina." Severa scoffed as she lifted steel blade up. "I'll be very disappointed if you drop dead from exhaustion in the middle of battle."

"You know me better than that, Severa. I never rest until all Risen in my sight are vanquished." Lucina returned to her friend with a slight smile, the two warriors going back to back as they stared down the Risen that were closing in.

"Just saying. It's embarrassing when I imagine you meeting your end out here." Severa replied with a huff. "We can't have you dying out here amongst the dead and decaying. Not while I'm around at least."

"Well then… help me finish the rest of these things off?"

Severa gave a fierce smile at that.

"Gladly."

The two females swung their swords together, felling entire clusters of Risen in seconds as they stepped around each other. The ones they missed were taken out by Lucina's soldiers while the wyvern and its rider made sure the Risen stayed scattered, allowing the troops on the ground to pick them off more easily. Within minutes the undead were routed, their bodies fading away into black smoke as the magic that had pulled them out of their graves was released.

"Finished…" Lucina muttered, sweeping her eyes over her assembled party and was relieved to find that not one soldier had fallen during their battle. It was rare achievements like that, where precious life wasn't lost, that gave victories substance. She turned to her ally and bowed her head. "Thank you for your assistance, Severa."

"You don't have to thank me." Severa said, turning her head away. She smirked as she gazed at Lucina from the corner of her eye. "Though taking down Risen is much easier when I'm around, right?"

"Indeed." Lucina smiled. She turned as the wyvern landed a few feet from them. "I'm grateful for the two of you lending us your aid."

"We received word from your messenger a few days back detailing the orders of your retreat." Gerome reported as he dismounted from Minerva. "We gathered up a small force to come and meet you since we figured you'd need help carrying supplies and transporting the injured."

"We went along with the troop that was dispatched." Severa picked up for the wyvern rider. "When we met up with the remnants of your army and didn't find you among them, we assumed that you might've run into a little trouble. So I had Gerome fly us over here to lend a hand."

"I'm glad I had the good sense to send a messenger as we retreated." Lucina gave a relieved sigh. "And I'm glad you two responded so readily. So the troops…?"

"Getting attended to by the best healers we had back in the city. We couldn't bring all of them, but we brought enough to make sure everyone would get back in one piece. Along with them we brought enough reinforcements to make sure any more Risen that show up will give us no trouble at all." Severa grinned.

Lucina nodded in satisfaction. In this world of despair, she was truly blessed to have reliable companions such as these.

She turned to back and smiled at the brave soldiers who had followed her into battle, who all gave their own smiles in return. Again, she was blessed to have such loyal soldiers who were determined to fight.

"We should get moving. The longer we remain here the greater the risk of more Risen showing up." Gerome said as he mounted his wyvern. "I'll scout the area to make sure we won't have any surprise attacks. The two of you rejoin the troop and make it back to the city in one piece."

"The same goes for you." Lucina ordered him. "Don't drift too far away."

"I'll fly where you can see me." Gerome replied before taking off into the skies that were beginning to brighten as the sun rose.

Lucina returned Falchion to its sheath and Severa mimicked the action with her own sword. Lucina finally felt herself relax as the dawn of a new day finally came.

"Let's get moving then." Lucina said.

"You got it." Severa nodded and turned towards the troops. "Alright people, get going! If you had enough energy to fight all those Risen then you've definitely got enough energy to make it back to the city! C'mon, let's start moving!"

Despite the haughty tone Severa was giving orders with, the soldiers followed them. Each one of their faces was relaxed and carefree now, confident that the battle was over and their journey had come to an end.

"_For now…" _Lucina thought to herself. _"This was just one battle. One that took many lives and still ended in our defeat. Even though we managed to escape… there are still more battles to come. More lives will be lost. How long that will last is…"_

She had been fighting in this hopeless war since it began, so Lucina knew better than anyone that there would be more battles in the coming days. They might win some, but always at a cost. More lives would be lost and cities would continue to fall. They were faced with an indomitable enemy, and even Lucina recognized how fruitless their endeavors were…

But she couldn't voice such thoughts aloud. When she took up her father's sword she had vowed to lead the people. To protect them. She would fight for them with everything she had even if it ended in defeat. They might now win, but they would survive. They would survive for as long as they had to until one day, maybe… just maybe… they found a way to win.

…Until that day came, Lucina would keep fighting. She would wear the mask of leadership and hope to guide those who looked up to and followed her. Someday she would make up for all the lives that were lost, and chase away the darkness that threatened to swallow up their world.

"Someday…" Lucina murmured to herself as she followed after her soldiers.

There would come a day where they didn't have to live in despair. Someday in the future they would all live happily. That was Lucina's sincerest hope. Her deepest wish. To no longer live in a world of despair.

* * *

A/N: And there you have it. This was fun. I forgot how much fun writing Fire Emblem stuff was.

This won't be a particularly lengthy fic I don't think, but it's just my attempt to tell the story of the children before they went back in time through the Outrealm Gate. To paint a picture of the life they all lived in a world overrun with Risen and with Grima looming over them and how they eventually found a way to the past to change it all. Kinda wanted to get this out before the Future of Despair DLC was released...

I just want everyone to know that I LOVE Fire Emblem and promise to do my best writing this to give the series, the Awakening game, and its characters justice. For those of you who decide to stick around for more, you won't regret it. Any feedback helps, so drop a review if your up for it. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	2. Chapter 1: Border Pressure

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: Response wasn't too bad for the prologue. Now onto the real first chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Border Pressure**

The Longfort stretched across the landscape as their troop came upon it. The massive fortress was a wall between the lands that were teeming with Risen and the cities that had yet to fall. It was an expansive construct left behind by the former kingdom of Ferox, and served as a boon to those that led the combined alliance against the forces of darkness that threatened the land.

The gates opened, welcoming the weary company into the city just beyond. Lucina always felt relieved and refreshed when she saw the buildings of the Fort City. Even on the borders of Risen infested lands, people were comfortable living at the city. It was also reassuring to those living in the city to know that since the Longfort was so heavily protected, if they ever did come under attack there were plenty of soldiers capable of protecting them. All in all, any city that was nestled against the wall was seen as a fort sanctuary. A safe haven where they could live happily and in peace.

Lucina hoped that things would stay that way for years to come.

The troop was met at the gate by more soldiers who moved to help the returning men and women with their equipment while the medics helped the injured into infirmary tents and barracks where they could get healed and rest. Lucina immediately recognized a familiar face talking with the captains of the squads and directing people where they needed to go. Lucina caught his attention as she approached him. The man turned away from the captains after giving them their orders and returned Lucina's smile.

"Glad to see you back here, Lucina." Laurent greeted, bowing his head slightly to their leader.

"Laurent." Lucina grasped her friend's hand when he extended it, giving a firm shake. "I can't thank you enough for the reinforcements you sent. I only hope that you weren't forced to send too many soldiers and leave the fort unguarded, even if was only for a little while."

"I only sent as many as I thought would be necessary. I'm gratified to see that my calculations regarding the amount of soldiers needed to help transport supplies and the number of medics needed to accommodate the wounded were spot on." Laurent smiled. "Based on the reports the captains just gave me, we saved great many lives thanks to the healers I provided."

"I sometimes fear what would become of our alliance if we didn't have your calm judgment to rely on." Lucina complimented.

"Yes, yes. Whatever would we do without your meticulous attention to detail?"

Laurent only chuckled in response to Severa's quip as the girl joined the two of them. "I'm glad to see you made it back safely and in one piece as well."

"Are you saying you expected anything less?" Severa frowned.

"Of course not. After all, I can't imagine what would become of our alliance if we didn't have a woman with such strength and prowess fighting for us."

"You're making fun of me, aren't you?"

"Not at all." Laurent returned, adjusting his glasses in a way that made the sunlight reflect off of them, expressing how serious he was. "You are a skilled warrior, Severa. There is no doubt of that. It would be a great loss if you were to somehow fall in battle."

"W-Well, obviously! There's no way you'd get along without me." Severa agreed, preening a bit at Laurent's words.

"And I'm afraid Lucina overestimates me somewhat. I may have never thought to send reinforcements had I not received your message. Foresight is not a talent I possess, unfortunately."

"But you responded quickly and effectively, and the aid you sent was more than we hoped for. Again, I give you my thanks." Lucina said.

"Yes, well… I can make assumptions about the results of your expedition based on the skeleton reports given to me by the captains of the remaining platoons and my own observations… but I'd like to hear a more detailed account of the events that took place if that's possible."

"Of course…" Lucina gave a slow nod at that. Laurent was kind enough not to ignore the grimace on her face, deciding to withhold his comments until after they had finished discussing the details of their assault.

Laurent gestured to the two girls, leading them over to a building nearby where they could speak without having to worry about the soldiers eavesdropping on them. The mage held the door open for Lucina and Severa as they walked in, quietly shutting the door behind him and lighting a couple lanterns so they wouldn't have to speak in the dark. Maps and other notes littered the tables and desks while books filled up every bookshelf. Severa gave an unladylike snort as she appraised the room.

"You've certainly made yourself at home here, haven't you?" Severa half asked and half stated to Laurent.

"Someone needs to help coordinate the soldiers along the fortress, so I thought it fitting to have my own workplace rather than make a mess of the barracks coming up with strategies and hypothesizing possible battle scenarios. I needed someplace I could work in peace and store my notes." Laurent replied evenly.

"Oh, I'll bet. I can only imagine how much whining you would have heard from the soldiers if their quarters were flooded with all these papers." Severa smirked. She frowned a little and crossed her arms in dissatisfaction. "Still, appreciate the fact you have a place to call your own for the time being. I haven't even stayed in one place longer than two days because of how much I've been moving around lately."

"I apologize for that, Severa. Those orders are my own and I understand the burden I'm placing on you," Lucina immediately spoke up in response to her friend's complaint, apologies already on the tip of her tongue. "But our forces are already spread too thin as is and there are areas that-!"

"Save it, Lucina. I'm not blaming you, I'm just venting a little frustration." Severa sighed, annoyed by how serious Lucina was being in response to her comment. "I'll move when I need to and do as you say. Even if all this moving around is a pain, if it means saving lives, I can deal with it."

Lucina nodded and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm happy to hear that. But that doesn't mean I'm not-"

"Ahem!" Laurent cleared his throat. "Not to sound impatient… but the report?"

"Ah! Of course. I didn't mean to…" Lucina trailed off as she shook her head, expression flattening into a much more solemn look. "About our army's attempt to reclaim land beyond the border…"

Lucina's expression broke for a moment, expressing her frustration and regret as her fists clenched on the table. She bowed her head so that her friends couldn't see the look on her face.

"…Well, you've seen for yourself. It ended in our retreat and we were unable to reclaim a city."

"So your army fell in the first battle?"

"No. We stayed under the cover of darkness when we approached the first city and launched our assault at dawn. Our battle was successful and we sustained minimal losses. We left some our forces at the city and moved the bulk of the army to the surrounding area, trying to create foothold for ourselves." Lucina paused for a moment, giving a deep sigh before continuing. "…More Risen were upon us within hours. The legions overwhelmed us and we retreated back to the city. I sent the messenger telling of our retreat on the third day, which is the day we were forced to abandon the city we reclaimed and spent the day and the night trying to elude the Risen who were sent after us, trying to conserve our remaining supplied and cater to the injured as best we could. In the end, it went the same way as all other battles… it resulted in heavy losses and defeat for us."

"…I see. It is truly regretful that you failed."

"Indeed."

Laurent sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he grabbed a couple pieces of paper off a desk nearby. He held them out to Lucina. "I also regret I cannot give you better news on our other endeavors. Instead, I can only capitalize on the negative."

Lucina frowned and snatched the papers away from Laurent. Her eyes scanned the reports quickly, becoming wider and wider the more she read. Slowly, she set the papers down on the table after she had finished reading them, raising her head to gaze at Laurent in disbelief.

"Five cities… all gone?"

"The messenger who gave me the report bled out before we could heal him. He used the last of his strength to warn us. If you had seen him, it would have truly driven home how dire conditions in the west have become." Laurent said solemnly.

"No way! Five?!" Severa gasped, snatching the papers off the table to verify the details for herself. "What are they doing over there?! How could they…!"

Humanity still fought hard to survive against the legions of Risen that swarmed across the land. In the ruin that the world had become, everyone had banded together to form an alliance to push back the dark forces that threatened to swallow up the land. Lucina, along with a few others, headed the alliance that struggled against the Risen. While they did their best to inspire and lead those that would follow them, they didn't disillusion themselves. Victories were never truly victories anymore. They weren't fighting a War, they were just doing their best to struggle against a wave that was getting closer and closer to swallowing them up each day.

They weren't fighting to win, but to survive. Mankind had reached a point where they could do nothing expect desperately hold on to the footholds they maintained in the ruined world. The continent of Valm had already fallen years ago, reduced to a dead wasteland teeming with Risen. Ylisse and Plegia were in an even worse state since they were the first countries that had been overwhelmed by Risen. Only the former Kingdom of Ferox, filled with many strong warriors that still had the will to fight and coupled with the defense provided by the Longfort kept the legions of Risen at bay.

…At least for the time being.

Fact of the matter was, no matter how many soldiers were lost the number of Risen never once decreased. If anything, each day they seemed to grow in number. Each day, the borders of the lands they tried to keep safe were pushed by more and more Risen. Lucina's charge into Risen lands hadn't been an attempt to reclaim land despite what many soldiers thought.

It was just an effort to push back the Risen that pressed against their borders. To keep them at bay for just a little longer.

"Risen are beginning to appear near the coastlines beyond the Longfort. That's how they're getting into our lands in the west." Laurent sighed. "Our soldiers are fighting a battle on both sides of the fort now. I don't know how much longer the west walls will remain standing under such pressure."

"Ooh… the soldiers in the west had it hard, but they always managed to push the Risen back until now." Severa said, biting her lip in worry. "But to lose this many cities… I can't imagine the stubborn fools over there losing that badly! There has to be a reason for it!"

"Regardless of whatever reason there is, all we can do is fight them off. Try and maintain our hold on key cities while sacrificing ones that are doomed to be lost." Lucina muttered. "But… Severa does have a point. We've never lost so many cities before. At least not all at once…"

The three lapsed into silence, lamenting the situation for what it was. They each felt ice in the pit of their stomachs, a cold feeling that was a premonition of what was to come. They had managed to fight back the Risen and keep losses on the safe side of the Longfort to a minimum while barely losing any towns and cities… but now that this blow had been struck…

"…Has Grima moved?" Lucina asked, voicing the question she and Severa both wanted to know the answer to.

"Hah… I would have been the one sending you a letter ordering your retreat if that was the case." Laurent gave a hollow chuckle. "No… thankfully, the dragon has decided not to move from the spot he's been in for the last couple years. There have been no reports about his appearing anywhere near are lands. He seems comfortable enough watching our struggles from the center of what was once Ylisse, our former home and kingdom."

"That's… good."

Lucina didn't feel the relief she should have. After all, since the beginning of the war whenever Grima entered the battlefield any battalion in the area was ordered to immediately retreat. To fight the evil dragon was… it was unthinkable. That monster alone had razed Valm to the ground in under a month, killing thousands upon thousands of the strongest warriors who called the nation their home. It had been an example of the resurrected dragon's might. A testament to just how fruitless any attempts to fight the monster head on would do. Even as they fought against Risen back on their home continent, Lucina and the others had waited and dreaded the day Grima would return to their homelands and ruin them the same way it had ruined Valm.

And Grima did indeed return. It had cast a shadow over the lands in its flight back, signifying its return. For those who had witnessed or been under that shadow, they had despaired. But Grima hadn't attacked that day of his return. He didn't attack that week, the next week, the next month, or even the next year. His nightmarish form had descended and disappeared over the mountains of Ylisse, settling in land that had already been destroyed during his resurrection and the remains swarmed with Risen. Since then, Grima had not personally taken part in any battle.

"…Why?"

Lucina and Laurent turned towards Severa, who voiced her own question.

"Why?" Severa repeated. "Why hasn't he moved for all this time? He's… his power is… he could take us out at any time so why…!?"

Severa caught herself, covering her mouth with her hands and shaking her head. Lucina and Laurent bowed their heads, expressions downcast as they had been thinking the same thing.

"N-No, um… I…!" Severa stammered, trying to take back her words. "I… I didn't mean it like that…"

"It's okay." Laurent assured her with a pitiful smile on his face. "I understand. We all do."

"Guh…!"

"It's true. He could… at any time…" Lucina whispered.

It was a taboo subject of those who led their forces across the lands they still possessed. Within their inner circle, it was the one thing each of them knew but constantly denied so that they wouldn't lose hope. But what Severa said was the truth, and they knew it. Grima had the power to make nonsense of the forces that continued to fight valiantly against the darkness. If the dragon ever did choose to attack them, that would be the end. No matter how hard they struggled, there was no way they could defeat the beast. If Grima took part in any battle, it would be their end.

"…Perhaps watching our struggles provides him with enough amusement to warrant our continued existence." Laurent sighed. "He knows we cannot hope to oppose him so… with the luxury knowing that he has the capability of destroying us whenever he wants…"

"So this is all just a game to him?! Seeing all of us fight and fight like maniacs, losing lives to Risen every day…!" Severa seethed. "We're just… entertainment for that monster?!"

"No!"

Severa and Laurent both jumped at Lucina's vehement shout. The woman had a fierce look on her face, glaring at the both of them with fire burning in her eyes. Her blue eyes flared brightly, so much so that Severa and Laurent could see the Mark of the Exalt shining in her left eye.

"I refuse to believe our struggles are that hopeless!" Lucina declared. "Yes, it's true… right now Grima has the power to destroy us at a whim. If what Laurent says is true, and that he's only let us survive this long, content to watch us push back the waves of Risen he sends at us for his own amusement… that arrogance will be his downfall!"

"Lucina…"

"Someday… someday…!" Lucina's voice quaked. Her hand came to rest on Falchion's hilt, and feel of the weapon allowed her to take a deep breath and calm herself. "…Someday, we will find a way so that we can take the fight to Grima. So that we might overcome his forces and slay the beast himself and end the plague of darkness that has cursed our beloved home! When I took up my father's blade and decided to fight, I swore this to myself. As long as I wield Falchion… I refuse to lose hope. I can't…"

Because if she, the one chosen to lead their people through the darkness, could not feel hope… then how could anyone else? It was up to her… it was her duty to keep on hoping until they found a way to stop Grima. Until they found a light to chase away the darkness…

And until that light was found… she would carry the torch and lead those who would follow her into that darkness. Even if she had to do it alone…

"…Hmph. Well, just remember you're not alone."

Lucina turned to Severa, eyes wide in surprise. The girl was smirking with an approving look on her face.

"Don't try to sound cool by yourself. You've got all us here to support you." Severa smirked. "I know in my heart we'll find a way to beat Grima someday. And you'll be the one to lead us to it."

"But… you said…"

"I know what I said!" Severa huffed, turning away. "I-It was just another complaint, okay? Things have been hard lately so I was just venting a little. It's not like I really… as long as you're around, Lucina, I know there's no way we'll lose."

"Severa…"

"Of course, that goes without saying."

Lucina turned to her second companion. Laurent gave the shocked princess a warm smile, his tone expressing his own faith in their leader.

"Statistically speaking, we are at a severe disadvantage. We've lost many soldiers, and the number of Risen keeps growing. Many lands have been lost and even superior tactics can only do so much against overwhelming numbers. Not only that, but-"

"Can it, smart guy! Are you even listening to yourself?!" Severa shouted, stamping her feet while Lucina chuckled hollowly in response to Laurent's words.

His blunt honesty was a curse to their morale at times like these…

"Ahem. I wasn't finished." Laurent coughed, looking vaguely embarrassed as he adjusted his glasses. "As I was saying, even if the odds are against us… there is always a chance for us to turn the tide. Lucina, without you guiding us these lands and our lives would have been lost long ago. One of the greater factors that has contributed to our survival is you. And even though we've lost much, you've earned victories in a battle that most see as hopeless. You've given hope to those who would despair. Even someone like me, who bases his judgment on logic and probability, knows that you will see us through. And I refuse to believe the losses we've sustained and the lives we lost will be for nothing. You've shown me through that hope that there is nothing outside the realm of possibility. Surely, it is indeed possible for us to defeat Grima once and for all. I know you'll find a way, and you have my aid in finding an answer." He smiled, gripping the book he always carried on his person tightly. "I promise you this."

Lucina felt warmth deep in her heart and her friends' words. The princess smiled, assuaged by their words. Yes… it was because she could inspire hope in those that mattered is the reason she was able to keeping hoping. As long as her friends stood by her, she would hope for them and for everyone else. And someday… someday…

She hoped they would find a way to defeat Grima once and for all.

"Both of you, truly… thank yo-"

The door to the study burst open, and a man whose face was hidden by a mask stepped inside. The trio turned towards the newcomer, recognizing their companion immediately.

"Geez, where have you been?" Severa asked, arching an eyebrow at Gerome. "And haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

The wyvern rider ignored the girl, turning towards Lucina with a grave expression she could see even through that black mask.

"Risen have appeared."

"Wha…!" Lucina gasped. "Already? But we… when did…!"

"Have they reached the gate?" Laurent asked, his expression calculating as he quickly moved to address the situation at hand. Gerome shook his head.

"Not yet, but they're close. And their numbers this time are…"

"Rally anyone who can carry a weapon!" Lucina ordered, hurrying past Gerome with Severa and Laurent hot on her heels. "Everyone, meet on top of the fort walls!"

The four of them left the building to witness the soldiers already worked into a frenzy over the announcement of the impeding assault. Laurent broke off from the group and began shouting order to the captains of the platoons that could be deployed, who relayed his orders to the soldiers who could fight.

Gerome led Lucina and Severa over to his wyvern Minerva, mounting the dragon and gesturing to the two girls. "Get on. I'll fly you guys up."

The two girls hurried onto the mount, and at Gerome's command, the beast took flight and soared high into the air. It hovered over the top of the great walls before flying low and perching on the wall. Lucina and Severa quickly stepped off and Gerome took off again, flying into the skies to access the situation from above. Lucina took a look at her surroundings, seeing the captains of the wall defenders barking orders to archers and mages and prepare to fire a volley of arrows and magic to cut down the approaching Risen forces. Lucina drew Falchion, the sword shining and catching the attention of every soldier on the wall that could see it. Lucina's voice carried over to all of them as she spoke to the forces.

"Proud soldiers who defend these walls, hear me! For years this fortress has helped us draw a line between our lands and the Risen. Not once has this fort fallen, and I intend to see that it does not fall today! Archers, take up your bows! Mages, grab your tombs! So long as you all fight with me to defend the line thus far, the Risen shall not reach the walls of the fort today!"

The soldiers all raised their weapons in the air at Lucina's words, shouting vigorously as their leader's words touched and encouraged all of them. Every mage and archer standing atop the wall formed a line that stretched across the fort. Archers notched arrows to their bows and the lines of text within the mages' tomes began to glow with power. Lucina peered over the walls and beheld the approaching force of Risen. She smirked when she accessed the force for herself. Not nearly as big as some of the legions she and her soldiers had fought and defeated in the past.

"Severa, give the command."

"You got it." Severa smirked before raising her voice. "Okay, archers raise your bows! Mages, ready your spells!"

The soldiers complied with her order as the horde of Risen came closer. Severa raised her hand and swung it down as she gave the signal.

"FIRE!"

A volley of arrows flew through the air and several hundred bolts of lightning were summoned, all descending onto the bodies of the Risen before them. The wave of Risen before the fell, but another wave swept forward to replace them. More arrows were notched to bows and more spells were prepared to respond to the Risen that drew closer. Severa raised her hand and brought it down, her voice echoing so that everyone could hear.

"AGAIN!"

The Risen were impaled and struck down by arrows and magic. Those that remained still lumbered forward. The soldiers bravely defending the border responded in kind.

"ONCE MORE!"

Hundreds of Risen fell. Hundreds more arrows and spells were at the ready.

"KEEP FIRING!"

Lucina watched with grim satisfaction as the Risen's number were cut down. The original force she had seen approaching them had been cut in half now, and they were still a ways away from reaching the walls. This was how they defended their land guarded by the walls. This precious support gave them an overwhelming advantage over any Risen force that approached. And they had capable soldiers defending the gates with all their might. Even when Risen forces in the past had reached the wall, its gates were never breached. It may have cracks and scars to show what it had endured during their struggle, but it would not fall.

Not today.

"Lucina!"

Lucina turned to face Gerome, who had landed beside her. He leaned down and spoke low so only she could hear.

"Some of the Risen have made it to the gate."

Lucina whirled on the man, speaking quietly but harshly. "What! How did they…!"

"Calm yourself. It is a small force separate from the main one, and they made it through one smaller gates from the outside. They haven't made it past the walls, and there's barely more than a dozen. We can take care of it if we hurry."

Lucina nodded, glancing to numerous soldiers that continued to fire at the Risen. While she wanted to go take care of the threat herself, she couldn't abandon those who were fighting valiantly here. It didn't sound like there were a lot of Risen, but she was afraid of sending Gerome to take care of them alone. Lucina grabbed Severa's arm, gaining the girl's attention.

"Severa, could you please-"

"I'll take care of things here."

Lucina, Severa and Gerome turned to Laurent who had just arrived. The mage pushed his glasses up, the lenses glinting as they caught the light. "You three go take care of those Risen. I'll handle things here."

"Laurent, are you su-"

"Lucina, may I remind you that you were the one who charged me with defending the gates in the east? You asked me to direct the forces and keep the Risen at bay here." Laurent smirked confidently. "So then please, allow me to lead those who defend the gate while you take care of the smaller force of Risen."

Lucina smiled at Laurent, nodding to him confidently and mounted Minerva just behind Gerome with Severa joining her. She turned down to Laurent. "Good luck."

"I have no need for luck. Our victory has already been assured."

The wyvern took off past the gate. Laurent meanwhile took a tome out from his robes and stepped between an archer and a mage, who recognized their strategist and commander who had led them for the past few months and made room for him. Laurent opened the magic book and readied his spell, shouting to his fellow soldiers.

"On my mark!"

Laurent's tome glowed.

"STRIKE THEM DOWN!"

And the Risen force in front of them was decimated.

* * *

Lucina and Severa ran down the corridor, swords drawn and at the ready. Gerome and his wyvern flew low behind them, with the rider gripping his axe tightly between his fingers. The Longfort had several towering gates that allowed their soldiers to come and go whenever their armies every decided to foray into Risen territory, but originally they hadn't been the only places for people to enter and exit through. Along the fortress were smaller corridors with smaller gates that could be opened with keys from the Ferox guards that had manned the gates back when there was still a Ferox kingdom. Once Grima was resurrected and everyone retreated past the fort, these smaller gateways and corridors were either destroyed outright or blocked off to prevent Risen from getting through. Most of the entries were transformed into more parts of the wall, but some structures had yet to be converted into such.

It was hard finding time to amend every part of a wall that stretched across most of the continent with the Risen roaming about and constantly attacking.

Still, it wasn't the first time something like this happened and Lucina wasn't a stranger to these walls. As she and her two companions rounded a corner, they spotted a small group of Risen slowly lumbering up the ruined steps.

Lucina gripped Falchion and sprang forward, bisecting the Revenant and pushing its remains off of the stairwell. Severa stayed on Lucina's left, forming a wall that wouldn't let any of the Risen get past them. One revenant took a swipe at the girl with its claws, but they only scrapped the girl's raised shoulder guard before its head was separated from its shoulders as Severa severed its head from its body with her sword. Her eyes widened when a Risen just behind the one she had slain raise its arm to strike, but the Risen let out a furious growl when Gerome's axe smashed into its chest. The man tore his axe out of the creatures torso as he flew past, swinging the axe a second time as he swooped down to take out another one. A Risen wielding a bow caught he wyvern rider in its sights and aimed its bow up. It groaned when Lucina's sword stabbed through its chest and the red glow of its eyes disappeared as its body fell to the ground, disappearing into dark smoke moments later.

"This is nothing!" Severa proclaimed, a smirk on her lips. "These Risen are no match for us!"

Lucina only nodded in response to her friend's boast, hacking off both of a Risen's arms before stabbing it through the back. It was true. The number of Risen attacking them was certainly underwhelming when compared to the number they usually faced. Barely over a dozen, and most of them were revenants and not even wielding weapons. It took no time for the three of them working together to finish them all off.

Falchion cut through the final revenant as Lucina and Severa touch down on the ground, glancing around the entrance of the stairway and spotting no other Risen around. Sheathing her sword, Lucina turned and gave Severa a satisfied smile.

"If only all battles were this easy."

"You're telling me." Severa sighed, also sheathing her sword.

"From what I can see, all the Risen in the area have been taken care of." Gerome said as he and Minerva touched down. "Shall we return to the main gate?"

"Gladly." Lucina nodded as she and Severa approached Minerva and mounted the wyvern once again.

"We gotta be sure to let Laurent know about this piece of the wall. It needs to be sealed off as soon as possible." Severa noted as they took off.

"Agreed." Lucina said. "I'll be sure to… ah!"

"Lucina? What's wrong?"

The girl fell silent as they soared about the wall, allowing Lucina to face the wall and watch it extend for miles on either side, though only one detail had caught her attention and when her eyes came upon it her words stopped.

A single, long crack ran along the front of one part of the wall from top to bottom, not far from where they had fought the group of Risen. There were many chips and cracks in the wall itself in addition to it, but the split in rock was so pronounced and stood out to Lucina so much that she…

"It's… it's nothing." Lucina replied softly, shaking her head.

Neither Severa nor Gerome pressed about the matter as they flew back to the main eastern gate. Lucina was left to her own thoughts, and felt depressed and worried as she thought. They won. She was sure of that.

But victory was once again made meaningless to her when Lucina was reminded that one day the great walls of the Longfort would fall when the wave of Risen finally overwhelmed them.

She just prayed that day was a long ways off. That they still had more time…

* * *

A/N: Little long, but I like how it came out. I'm trying to set the same tone as the game and I think I did alright.

Anyway, if you guys have thoughts/feedback on the chapter I'd be happy to hear them. What do you think will happen in later chapters? One thing you should all know is that nobody knows about the Outrealm Gate yet, and I've left the identity of the Grima-Possessed Avatar ambiguous as well. Hope you guys liked it. Have a good one.

Kiiam


	3. Chapter 2: Pointless

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A/N: More than anything, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Go on. Have fun reading it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Pointless**

"So then you'll be leaving now?"

"Yes. While I was glad for the moment of rest, there are still many things that I have to do."

Lucina said this as she strapped her pouch, containing the little supplies she had, onto one of the hooks on Minerva's saddle. Gerome had already mounted the wyvern and was soon joined by Lucina. The girl looked down towards Laurent and Severa, who had come to see the two of them off.

"I would exercise caution. The west has always been, and is still, a dangerous land." Laurent warned her. "There are far more Risen there than there are here."

"I'm well aware." Lucina replied, aware of the facts regarding the western battlefront. "However, I need to see with my own eyes what the situation is like there. Five cities is…" She shook her head, trailing off and staring ahead, expression resolute. "I'll lend what aid I can. With a few more hands we might be able to push the Risen back some."

"Will you two be okay on your own?" Severa asked uncertainly. "Wouldn't it be better to send some others with you just in case you run into trouble? Even getting there makes for a dangerous journey."

"We'll be fine." Lucina assured her with a smile. "I appreciate the concern, Severa, but we still need plenty of men and women in the east to keep the peace and protection we've maintained here. I'm counting on you two to take care of things here."

"You're worrying about the wrong people here…" Severa sighed before smiling at Lucina. "Just promise that you'll stay safe, okay? That goes for you too, Gerome."

"We promise." Lucina replied.

"We're losing daylight. I don't want to dally here any longer than we have to." Gerome said.

"Of course. Let us be off then." Lucina agreed. "Severa. Laurent. We'll see you two again soon."

"I hope so, Lucina." Laurent returned with a wistful smile.

Lucina's smile became strained at that. She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat as Gerome tugged on the reigns and they took off into the air. Minerva soared into the air over the city, and Lucina was just able to return the waves Severa and Laurent gave her before they flew out of the city borders.

X.X.X.X.X

"Ah… do you think they'll come today?" The villager asked his friend morosely before downing his drink.

"They always do." The man somberly replied to his companion as they sat together in the bar.

The two men sighed miserably to themselves, and their misery was shared by those around them who were also trying to drink their troubles away. Theirs was a small village that was more inland compared to other villages. There were hardly ever any Risen attacks, occurring only every couple months and even then the groups of undead barely numbered half a dozen. They were easily taken care of by the village militia, and the village had been s relatively peaceful spot in a dark world.

Their peace was ruined a little over a month ago when their village received some new arrivals, and lost their trustworthy militia to those arrivals…

Both men jumped when they heard the doors to the bar slam open, followed by several cackling voices that made their faces pale.

"Barkeep! Get some drink for me and my boys here! And get the good stuff! We deserve better than the usual hogwash you serve to the rest of these villagers after all we've done!"

A large brute carrying a red battleax strolled into the bar, flanked by two other burly men carrying their own weapons. The bartender shivered in fear even as he tried to maintain his composure. The three bandits approached the counter, kicking over tables and shoving other patrons out of their way as they walked. The leader of the group smashed his fist on the top of the counter and sneered at the bartender.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me?! The virtuous Kamatha risks life and limb for you shits every day and you don't even know how to show some gratitude?" The bandit sneered. "Feh! Maybe next time those Risen come along we'll just let 'em walk right through the gates, ah?!"

"N-No! It's not… you…" The man gave a withering sigh and quickly pushed a couple mugs towards them. "H-Here you are, sirs…"

"That's more like it." Kamatha chuckled as he and his two associates downed their drinks. "Keep 'em coming! We build up a thirst patrolling this village all day. We need to keep our strength up if we're gonna protect you."

"Protect us…?"

Kamatha and the two other bandits stopped laughing and drinking and slowly turned towards the person who dared talk back to them. The villager who spoke up sat a few seats away from them. His expression was twisted up in fury and his shoulders shook with barely restrained anger. His friend sitting next to him looked horrified, quickly whispering to his friend to apologize.

"Hey… you got something you want to say to us?" Kamatha asked lowly.

"Virtuous? Protect us? Where do you get off?" The villager said angrily, standing up despite his friend's pleas to keep quiet. "You just show up one day and kill the people who really protected us! You take over the village, going where you please and taking whatever you want from our homes! Murderers like you are no worse than the Risen!"

"Say that again. Would you really prefer us over the Risen?" One of the brigands sneered.

"Please! I know what's really going on!" The villager shouted. "You don't even kill the Risen that come by! I heard some of the other bandits saying that they just cage them up for your boss so that they- GAH?!"

The villager fell backwards and onto the wooden floor, clutching his bleeding shoulder as the bandit who took a swing at him with his axe smirked down at him. The angry fire that had been in the villager's eyes before was all gone. Those eyes only had fear in them now."

"Tsk, tsk… you shouldn't spread ugly rumors like that. People might get the wrong idea about us." Kamatha sneered. "In fact, I don't think we should let the village fall into a panic just because someone like you is misjudging our actions."

The villager's eyes widened as the bandit raised his axe.

"It's better to snuff out troublesome rumors, don't you think?"

Just as he was about to swing his axe down and drive it into the poor villager's skull, another voice shouting out to him stopped the bandit in his tracks.

"Leave him alone!"

Everyone in the bar froze when another fool decided to speak up. Kamatha turned away from bleeding villager, who was quickly pulled away by his friend and glared at the corner of the bar, where one young individual who had been cowering in silence was standing up.

Kamatha smirked when he saw the boy's knees were shaking and his expression quickly change from indignation to fear.

"Oh no… what did I just do…?!" Yarne whispered frantically to himself.

"What? You got something to say too, hairy?" Kamatha growled to the teenager. "Don't tell me you believe those rumors about us capturing the Risen?"

"N-No…"

"Risen are dangerous, we all understand that. The army's off fightin' them and keepin' them out of our lands, and they can't be bothered with small villages like this. That's why we help 'em pick up the slack by offering our services." Kamatha said. "I mean, to leave Risen alive? Who heard of such a thing? Who would do that? We're not the kind of fools that would leave Risen alive to terrorize these kind villagers."

"O-Of course not!" Yarne forced a smile onto his face. "Why would you? Only idiots would actually try to capture Risen! Ha ha…"

"Are you calling us idiots, you little shit?" One of the bandits snarled, stepping forward with his axe out in front.

"What?! No! All I said was-!"

"You're implying that those rumors are true and calling us idiots, eh? You think we'll let that go?" The bandit said as he drew closer. "You've got guts talking smack about us with those stupid accessories on your head. What, are those supposed to be ears?"

"I-I don't want any trouble…"

"Yeah? Well you got trouble when you decided to mouth off to us like that ungrateful twerp from before." The bandit growled. "Brats like you should learn some manners!"

"S-Stay back…!"

The man gave a cruel smirk as he lifted his axe in the air. Yarne was backed into a corner with nowhere to go. The other villagers looked away while Kamatha and the second bandit looked on with amused expressions on their faces.

Moving on instinct and seeking to preserve his life at any cost, Yarne's hands dove into the pouch on his belt and grasped the stone that suddenly radiated with energy the second he touched it. Before the eyes of the villagers and the bandits the cowering teenager disappeared, and instead a large rabid beast was moving as a large foot suddenly snapped upwards and struck the bandit that had confronted Yarne right in the jaw. The man's head twisted backwards with a sickening snap due to the force of the blow and the bandit's axe slipped out of nerveless fingers and the body fell to the floor with a dull thump that echoed throughout the bar. For a few moments, there was no movement or sound.

The silence didn't last long, as Kamatha quickly hefted his axe up and shouted at the beast that had killed his fellow bandit.

"You bastard!"

The taguel reacted to the brigand's fury, turning and jumping out the window of the bar as the bandits quickly followed after it. As they left the building, Kamatha shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone! There's an oversized rodent who just killed one of our guys! I want to have that beast skinned and get its pelt to the boss before the day's over!" Kamatha yelled angrily. "And if you see a hairy kid with long, floppy ears I want you to kill him! He and the rabbit that needs skinning are one in the same!"

A good distance away, Yarne shapeshifted back into his humanoid form. As he hid, he continuously berated himself for his stupid actions.

"What was I thinking?!" Yarne moaned miserably to himself. "Why did I stand up for that idiot? Signing your death warrant like that… great job, Yarne! Maybe you should just stick an axe in your head now! At least then I won't waste my time running around the village trying to get away from those bandits. Ooh… it's no use. An entire bandit troop is after me and I can't avoid all of them! That's it. The taguel race is officially extinct…!"

"I think I heard something over here!"

"Hiiiie!"

Yarne yelped and quickly bounded away from the area, quickly but quietly avoiding bandits by ducking into alleyways between buildings or hiding in the shadows. He shuddered as he watched a cluster of bandits pass him by, sweating buckets as he hid.

"Oh no. Oh no! There are even more than I thought! I'm so dead. Dead! There's nothing that can save me now. Ha… goodbye, world. I should've known better than to-"

Yarne's eyes widened when he caught a familiar scent. He heard a familiar noise. As a taguel, even if he was only a half-breed one, his five senses were more heightened than that of regular humans. And if his nose and ears weren't deceiving him, then that meant…!

Yarne took off down the road, heading towards the outskirts of the village with a desperate but hopeful smile on his face.

* * *

Minerva glided over the landscape, and Lucina found herself taken with the sight. They were in the midlands of Ferox with mountains towering in the borders of their vision, no Risen in sight and snow covering the peaks and surrounding areas. The princess would have called it a beautiful scene, but the dead trees and cracked land didn't do much to compliment the scenery and just made the valley seem like it was a cold place void of all life.

What must it have looked like before Grima's resurrection?

"Gerome, how much farther do you think we have to fly?" Lucina asked.

"If we're lucky enough to avoid trouble, we should reach the western front outpost by sunrise tomorrow. However, that's only if we fly through the night."

"Oh… while it's good to make haste, I wouldn't want Minerva to tax herself so. It's close to sundown. Perhaps we should find a place to rest for the night?" Lucina suggested.

"…Very well."

"I'm sorry. If you want to keep going-"

"No. I'm glad that you're showing us such consideration. I thought you'd want to arrive as soon as possible, but we can rest tonight and take flight again tomorrow."

"It'll do us no good if Minerva is tired when we arrive." Lucina smiled. "While you are a capable fighter, when Minerva is in top form and fighting alongside you there is no one alive who can match you."

"I have no need for your flattery." Gerome replied. "After all, no matter what time we arrive there will still be far too late to save some lives."

The duo lapsed into silence after the wyvern rider's comment. Lucina bit her lip as her thoughts turned to those fighting in the west. Every second of every minute of every hour, people were dying. She knew that. Honestly, she doubted her presence on the western front would make much of a difference. Even still, if she could save one or a dozen, if she could be there and fight with her soldiers and support them… she was fine with that. The only time it felt like she made a difference was when she was fighting alongside her friends and allies. She belonged on the battlefield with them, and she hated moments where she was unable to help them. Like now…

"Sorry."

"Not at all." Lucina replied softly to Gerome's apology. "You're right. Even if there was magic that could send us to the west with just a thought, we still wouldn't arrive quick enough to save everyone. All we can do is try to ensure that the lives lost weren't lost in vain…"

Gerome decided not to comment on that. Like always, he kept his thoughts on the situation tightly bottled up inside him. No matter what Lucina and the others said or thought, he knew all they were doing was buying time. Prolonging the inevitable. They were mere children trying to move a mountain. It just wouldn't happen. No matter how hard they fought, no matter how many times the waves of Risen were pushed back, eventually… eventually they'd all be…

"Are there any villages close by where we could rest for the night?" Gerome asked, pushing away his thoughts for the time being.

"Let me see…" Lucina reached down and opened her carrying pouch and fished out a worn piece of parchment and unfolded it so she could see. She scanned the map for a few moments before tapping a point marked on the valley they were flying over. "Ah! There's a small village not too far north from here. Shall we see if they'd be willing to offer us lodging for the night?"

"It's better than sleeping out in the forest where Risen could show up at any time." Gerome said, tugging on the reigns of his mount. "Minerva! To the north!"

The wyvern gave a quick roar and turned in the air, swiftly gliding over the landscape towards the mountains in the direction where the village was at. They flew in silence for a few minutes before Minerva began hissing.

"…Hm? Gerome? Your wyvern is…" Lucina began, not liking the way Minerva was hissing.

"She smells blood." Gerome said, making Lucina's eyes widen. The masked rider snapped the reigns. "Minerva!"

The wyvern roared again, this time more loudly as it accelerated. The village came into view and they quickly descended, with Lucina jumping off Gerome's mount as they touched down on the ground. They stood just outside the entrance to the village, though they couldn't see anything. Even though everything was quiet and while Lucina and Gerome couldn't see anything moving, Minerva's hissing constantly reminded them to remain on guard.

"Is it Risen?" Lucina asked quietly.

"No. If it were Risen she wouldn't be this calm." Gerome said. "It's something else. Although… wait, is that…?!"

Lucina shared Gerome's surprise when a familiar figure came rushing towards them out of the village gates.

"Yarne?!" Lucina gasped.

"Ha… ahaha! Yes! I knew I recognized that scent! Lucina! And Gerome too!" Yarne laughed, relief spreading across his face as he ran towards his friends. "Boy, am I glad to see you two! Yarne lives to see another day!"

"What are you doing here…?" Lucina muttered after Yarne had reached them. "The orders I gave you were to help fight Risen in the west. Why are you here at a village in the midlands so far away from the battlefront?"

"Er, that's, well… complicated, you could say." Yarne gave an uneasy chuckle.

"You ran away." Gerome stated, seeing right through the skittish young man.

"Wha…! Gerome!" Yarne shouted indignantly.

"Yarne… is this true?" Lucina asked, leveling a glare at the half-taguel.

"That's… I didn't…" Yarne's expression was strained as he tried to come up with an excuse for himself before his face colored red with indignation and rage. "Fine! I ran away! So what?! You don't know what it was like! Risen everywhere! All out to get me! I can't tell you how many times I came close to dying!"

"Yarne!" Lucina snapped, silencing Yarne's ranting and making him shrink back at the volume of Lucina's voice. "How could you? I gave you your orders and you had a responsibility to follow them! I know things are dangerous in the west, but I had hoped you would overcome your insecurities and help fight Risen with the other soldiers!"

"I-Insecurites? Lucina, I'm the last of my race! If I die, a whole species goes extinct! I've got a responsibility to make sure that doesn't happen! Fighting on the frontlines… I've already got a will written, you know!"

"You abandoned your allies because of your own cowardice! You should be ashamed!"

"W-Why should I be?! It's not like my being there is going to make a difference! I'm just one guy! One guy who is adamant about not losing his life!"

"How can you-!"

Lucina and Yarne would have kept going had another not interrupted them.

"Hey, there he is!"

"Gyah!" Yarne screamed, quickly ducking behind Lucina when he heard the angry voices of those who'd be chasing him. "T-They found me…!"

"Who, wha…" Lucina muttered confusedly before she noticed the thuggish looking brutes crowding around the gates of the village. She met their glares with her own, drawing Falchion from its sheath as she looked at them.

"Friends of yours?" Gerome asked, turning towards Yarne.

"Y-You must be joking!" Yarne whimpered. "They wanted to skin me alive!"

"Did you do something to offend them?" Lucina asked.

"Of course not! They were the ones who…!" Yarne quieted for a moment as his fearful expression disappeared, replaced by a face that expressed both solemnness and anger. "Trust me, they're terrible people. I accidentally got involved with them when I tried to help someone they were pushing around. They were hurting the people in this village! That's why…"

"Say no more." Lucina said, pointing her sword at the brigands who were beginning to advance. "Gerome and I will protect you."

"T-Thank you! I knew I could count on-!"

"However, you'll be fighting with us."

"W-What?" Yarne squawked. "C-C'mon, Lucina! I've been running from these guys for a while and I'm all tuckered out! My head hurts, my legs are cramping and my throat is dry. I'll only slow you down, so you and Gerome are-"

"Yarne… I understand that you're scared, but please be rest assured knowing that we will do everything in our power to protect you. Can you not extend the same courtesy for us and lend us your strength in this battle?"

"B-But…"

"You owe it those you abandoned."

"Uu… uuuu…" Yarne moaned in protest but took out his beaststone. "Fine… I'll fight too. Letting you guys risk your lives for me while I just watch just doesn't sit right with me either…"

"Good." Lucina smiled.

"Here they come." Gerome announced as the bandits closed in.

Lucina rushed to meet the first bandit, sidestepping the axe he tried to bring down on her head before slashing the man across the chest, bringing him down to the ground. She stepped over the corpse to knock away the sword another bandit had swung at her, stabbing him through the torso with her counterattack. Her eyes widened when a third bandit charged her. She was too slow withdrawing her sword.

"Lucina!"

The transformed Yarne barreled into the oncoming brigand, smashing in the bandit's chest by throwing his entire weight at the man. The bandit coughed up blood as he fell to the ground, clutching his destroyed ribs. Yarne's feet smashed down on the man's torso, crushing the man's lungs with his own shattered ribs and the man died uttering a silent scream. Yarne jumped back just in time to avoid the arrow that had been shot at him. The taguel's frenzied eyes caught the bowman trying to notch another arrow to his quiver, but his head was taken off by Gerome who had swooped in and decapitated the archer with his axe. Lucina ran past the taguel, slashing two bandits on either side of her in a quick successive strike while Yarne ran alongside her. Two other bandits were trying to attack Gerome, but the wyvern rider easily dispatched the two by swooping down and away, attacking but not giving the bandits a chance to counterattack.

"Why bandits? And why here?" Lucina wondered as she slashed the last bandit. "With the world like it is, what would they gain from attacking a village…?"

It wasn't the first time Lucina had dealt with a bandit group. No matter how ridiculous it seemed, there were still bandits that chose to terrorize and steal from villages across Ferox in the lands that were safe. Lucina was confused and angry at these people. They should've tossed away such petty desires when the world was in ruin. There was nothing to gain from attacking villages that had barely anything and only wanted to be left in peace. They should focus their attention on the Risen and aid in pushing them back from the lands they maintained. These people were even worse than the Risen, attacking with the intention to hurt and terrorize and not just mindless husks that did Grima's bidding…!

"Lucina, look out!"

The girl ducked just in time to avoid the thrown axe that would have taken her head off. The jagged red axe made a revolution and returned to the hand that had thrown it. Kamatha sneered at the trio that had killed his squad, practically frothing with anger.

"You… you…!" Kamatha snarled. He swung his axe down furiously. "Damn you! You bastards won't get away with this…!"

"You bandits are all the same. Even as the world deteriorates you do nothing to help our struggle." Lucina said acidly. "You still let your selfish desires control you, harassing those weaker than you thinking that you can do so without consequence. Do you not realize the state the world is in? No matter how much you pillage and plunder, it'll amount to nothing if Grima kills us all! I just don't understand…"

"S-Shut up! There's nothing to understand!" Kamatha shouted. His expression became panicked. "I-I saw Grima that day! That dragon was bigger than any mountain… his wings eclipsed the sun! It was like something out of a nightmare! You're with the army, aren't you? You are, right?! It's useless! The Risen outnumber us one hundred to one, and if they don't kill us Grima will! It's impossible to fight him! That's why you army guys are idiots!"

The anger had left Lucina as she listened to the brigand rant. She gave a signal to Gerome, who recognized it and pulled the reigns of his wyvern before they descended in a nose dive.

"He'll kill us all eventually, so what's the point of fighting? That's why until that time comes we'll live in pleasure and leisure!" Kamatha continued, voice hysteric. "Nothing else matters! I don't care as long as I can do what I want until Grima destroys us all! I don't even care what Algol wants with all the-"

The man's words devolved into a scream of pain as Gerome's axe dug into his shoulder blade. Minerva's claws slashed the man's throat, causing a gout of blood to spurt out as Kamatha fell backwards onto the ground. The man struggled for a moment, trying to keep the blood from gushing out of the hold in his neck and disregarding the gash on his shoulder before his body fell limp. Lucina watched at the man's life faded away.

"…T-Take that." Yarne gasped as he transformed back. He glared down at the bandit's body. "You didn't expect that, did you? I have friends who… eh? Lucina, what's wrong?"

"…I'm furious that he and his group terrorized this village for however long they were here, but…" Lucina gave a deep sigh before continuing. "…Now I can't help but pity him."

"Your pity is wasted on him." Gerome said as he recovered his axe. "Just because he recognized the inevitability of the situation doesn't mean he had the right to do what he wanted."

"…You almost sound like you agree with him." Lucina said quietly. "Like that you think it's hopeless to fight Grima."

Gerome paused, mentally berating himself for the slip and his choice of words. "I… have no illusions of our chances, Lucina."

"And you don't think that we'll find a way to defeat him one day?"

Lucina stared as Gerome's masked visage, searching for an answer. Gerome was silent, turning away from that desperately hopeful expression… he didn't want to look at such a foolish expression. Still, he couldn't lie to her.

"You can't expect to-"

"We HAVE to!"

Lucina and Gerome paused when Yarne suddenly shouted that. Both turned to look at their frantic companion, who was shifting uneasily in place.

"You'd think I'd put this much effort into staying alive if I didn't think there was light at the end of the tunnel?" Yarne frowned. "All the running I do is hard work, and if I didn't think there was some way to win and go back to those peaceful days when we were kids… there's gotta be some way! We'll beat Grima one day, just like you say all the time. We will beat him one day, right Lucina? Right?"

Lucina stared at the taguel before covering her mouth with her hands, quietly laughing to herself and surprising both Gerome and Yarne with her reaction.

"H-Hey! Don't laugh! I was being serious here…"

"Forgive me, Yarne. I don't know why I laughed all of a sudden." Lucina giggled before calming down. "We will find a way to defeat Grima. Someday soon. I know it."

"Ha… you have no idea how encouraging that is to hear." Yarne grinned. "Especially from you."

Gerome shook his head slightly as he watched the duo. He envied their ability to hope. Still, he was glad Lucina had seemingly forgotten about her question for him…

"You beat them!"

Lucina, Yarne and Gerome all turned to see several villagers crowding around the gates. They quickly rushed out to meet them, and Yarne recognized one whose shoulder was bandaged up. He was the one he'd saved and almost lost his life for.

"We thank you from the bottom of our hearts." An elderly man smiled, stepping forward. Lucina assumed he must've been the mayor of the village. "When they slaughtered our village militia, I had feared the worst. We couldn't send for help with them hounding us all the time, but to think the army would journey here. To think we would receive such good fortune!"

"Yeah! Those bastards killed anyone else who stood up to them. My brother was part of the militia they killed." The villager with a bandaged shoulder smiled. "Thank you for putting those guys in their place!"

"We were happy to help." Lucina smiled, narrowing her eyes at the still body of the leader of the bandits. "He and his group won't be hurting you anymore."

The mayor looked like he was about to say something to that, but decided against it and smiled at the trio. "Please, if there is anything we can do for you don't hesitate to ask. We would like nothing more than to repay this debt of kindness."

"Your thanks are more than enough. Is what I'd like to say…" Lucina sighed before smiling sheepishly. "But if you're offering, would it be too much to ask for a place to stay for the night? The battle has left me and my friends fatigued and I night's rest in a bed would help us recover our strength until we depart in the morning."

"Of course! Right this way, we'll have the innkeeper give you the best rooms!"

Lucina smiled as she followed after the villagers, with Gerome and Yarne following after her. She glanced back at the body of the dead bandit once more before shaking her head. Pointless actions and a pointless death. What did they have to gain from what they did?

Lucina sighed to herself, accepting the fact that she'd probably never know.

* * *

The bandit looked back down at the village from atop the cliff. He glared down at it, clicking his tongue in annoyance. Those kids were more powerful than they thought, and he had barely gotten away. He patted himself on the back for doing the smart thing and not getting involved in the battle. Kamatha was strong, but expendable as far as the boss was concerned. A banging noise from behind him caught his attention.

"Hey, watch it with those things!" He snapped.

"One of them cut me!" The offender complained.

"I don't care, don't hurt 'em! Boss wants 'em intact."

The three other bandits that had escaped with him all frowned and glared at the cage they were hauling up the mountain. The Risen inside snarled and clawed at the bandits from inside.

"…Why does Algol want these things again?" One of the bandits asked uncomfortably. "I mean, capturing Risen… what's the point?"

"Don't ask me." The bandit sighed. "As long as we get paid for hauling 'em in, should we be complaining?"

Collective groans and mumbles of agreement were his response, and all the bandits gripped the handles of the cage and pushed the cart that supported it, resuming their trek up the mountain and towards their base.

* * *

A/N: The only conflict won't be with just Grima and the Risen. It wouldn't be any fun if there weren't any other issues that threatened the kids. I felt it was necessary since Grima isn't actually involved in the story much. At least, not yet. And the Future of Despair DLC is finally out! That's helped a lot with writing this, since this story will have bits and pieces from it later. Man, I love Fire Emblem!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'd appreciate some feedback from anyone willing to give it. Look forward to the next chapter of this.

Kiiam


End file.
